Carry On
by Emmaline Kate
Summary: Rose wakes up in a strange place, with no memories, surrounded by boys. No one really knows why they're there, and that scares Rose. What are they all doing here? Will she survive everything thrown at her? Or will everything crash and burn? Summary sucks, I know. But please read! Newt/OC


**Hey!**

**This is my first FanFiction, so please be nice! Also your reviews motivate me to write more, so please review! Just no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own The Maze Runner and the characters in it. They belong to James Dashner. I only own Rose.**

* * *

><p>I gasped as I woke up to complete darkness. I didn't know where I was, or even <em>who<em> I was... What was going on? Why can't I remember anything?

I was scared and alone. I tried feeling around. I managed to figure this out; I was a girl in a cage-like elevator moving to some unknown place. I have no memories, and I'm scared.

Finally there were dim lights, and I could see around. Surrounding me were several boxes, crates, and barrels. I looked up to see a red light far above me.

I tried to find a way out, I didn't like this cage. I banged against the sides, and my fingertips barely touched the top, so I couldn't force that open. After many attempts at escaping, I realized it was useless.

I curled up into a ball in the corner of the cage and rocked back and forth slowly. I hated this. I really hated this. Why was this happening to me.

The elevator jerked to a stop, and I fell over. I crawled back into my original position.

The top opened, but I didn't want to look up. Who knew what could be up there. I heard someone jump into the cage and I slowly looked up to see a blinding light, and then a boy. He had wind-swept sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He looked confused to see me. Did I know him?

"What is it?" Another voice asked.

"It's a _girl_." The boy said.

What? Is there something wrong with being a girl?

"A girl?" One guy asked.

"Is she pretty?" Another spoke.

"I bet you I can kiss her before you!" Someone said to their friends

"Oh you're on." They said back.

"Slim it, you lot!" Another boy yelled. It went silent.

I decided to finally speak. "Where am I?"

The blonde boy stood up, holding out his hand. "Come on, I can show you."

I didn't move. I didn't trust him. I didn't want to trust anyone at the moment.

He chuckled. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Hesitantly, I took his hand and he helped me up and out of the box. I looked around. I was surrounded by boys. _Only_ boys. Was I the only girl?

"Welcome to the Glade." A tall dark-skinned boy said as he walked up in front of me.

I observed my surroundings once again. I wahs in a field, with a forest not far off. There was a tower, an old run-down looking wooden building, a few animal pens, a garden area, and a few other buildings. Everything was surrounded by these huge, towering stone walls.

Suddenly everything went black.

/:TIMESKIP:\\

I slowly opened my eyes to see the same attractive blonde boy from earlier leaning above me. He smiled at me.

"I see you're awake." The boy said.

I sat up and looked around, wide-eyed. "Where am I? What happened? Why can't I remember anything?!"

He chuckled. "Calm down, greenie. You just fainted. You're in the Glade."

"You didn't answer the last question." I said, crossing my arms.

The boy rolled his eyes. "It's the bloody same for all of us, none of us remember anything when we get here."

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm Newt." He held out his hand.

Slowly, I shook it. But what was my name? I had to remember at least that, clearly Newt remembered his-

_Rose_.

The name hit me like a brick. _Rose_, was that my name? It sounded familiar, and there was no other reason for me to have that name in my head.

"I'm Rose." I said. It felt familiar to say, too. It _had_ to be my name.

"Newt!" Someone called from another room. "Is she awake yet?"

"Yeah." Newt said, letting go of my hand and leaning back in his chair. The dark-skinned boy walked in.

"I'm Alby." He said. "I'm the leader here. What's your name?"

"Rose." I replied quietly.

"Well, come on Rose, dinner's ready." Alby said.

I followed Newt and Alby out of the room I was in, and as we exited the building I saw a group of boys run from the gap between the walls. They looked exhausted and they were coated in sweat. The boys stopped for a moment to catch their breath, before running to a small building.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, greenie." Alby pointed out.

"Don't call me that." I crossed my arms.

"What?"

"_Greenie_. What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Newt sighed. "We call everyone new here greenie. It'll last for a month, until the next greenie comes."

I nodded, before we walked up to another boy, who handed us stew.

"This is Frypan, he cooks for everyone here." Alby said. "Frypan, this is Rose."

"Pleasure to meet you, girl." Frypan grinned, handing me a jar of water. I just smiled.

Newt left, leaving Alby and I. "Eat." He ordered. "You must be hungry. You'll get a tour tomorrow." He walked away too.

I sat on a log and took a bite. At that moment I realized how hungry I was.

I ate the whole bowl of stew in less than two minutes, and drank the whole jar of water. Aho knows how long I spent in that box?

Suddenly the ground shook. I looked around, confused. Suddenly the gap in the walls began to close. I watched as the stone walls slowly collided, locking us out from whatever was out there.

"You finished that quickly."

I turned to see Newt come and sit beside me. "I was hungry!" I stated.

He raised an eyebrow. "Clearly."

"Oh, shut up." I punched him in the arm playfully.

We were silent for a moment. "What's out there?" I asked, pointing to the walls.

"That's the maze." Newt said. "Every day, the runners go in and try and find a way out. But they have to be back by sundown- no one's ever survived a night in the maze."

"Why?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Why what?"

"Why... Why has no one ever survived in the maze?" I asked.

Newt looked down at his feet. "Well, we call them grievers. They sting you, and when you get stung- well you basically get driven into insanity, and it hurts a bloody lot. But we found a cure."

I sighed. "Good." It was silent for a moment. "Newt?"

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"I know this must sound really weird but... What do I look like?" I asked.

He studied my face, inching a bit closer. I blushed a bit. Why am I blushing?! I barely know this guy!

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and I blushed again. What the hell?! "Well, you have wavy-ish curly brown hair, brown eyes, oh, and did I mention- you're beautiful." He smirked. I blushed again. Bloody hell, what is going on with me?

"I'm not beautiful." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "How are you supposed to know? You've never seen yourself before!"

I didn't say anything.

"It's getting dark- and you need rest." He said, standing up. "Come on, I'll show you to your hammock." He walked off, and I followed him.

"Here." He stopped ay one of the hammocks. "This one's yours.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Newt."

he grinned. "No problem, now get som sleep. Alby's giving you the tour tomorrow." And he walked off.

I lay down, closed my eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go! <strong>

**What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? I would've made it longer but my computer is glitchy right now and it's _really annoying_. **

**I'll try and update ASAP, but school will probably get in the way. **

**Thanks, **

**-Emmaline Kate**


End file.
